The Man Has Masks But The Child Has None
by anxious.soul
Summary: Tony gets deaged. Thor and Natasha are surprisingly maternal. Clint and Steve...well, they expect a spoilt brat...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

 **Warnings: Implied and Referenced Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Steve and Clint are a-holes at the start.**

 **Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

"Howard was such a great man, I don't know where it went wrong with Tony. I mean you'd think he'd be as good as his dad, but he isn't. It's a shame too, Howard was amazing!"

"Well, you know how it is. He's a spoilt brat, who got everything he wanted. That only goes to show what cushy childhoods can do. They just make you spoilt and arrogant for the rest of your life." Clint murmured to Steve as the two stood in the kitchen making some lunch for themselves. Before they could continue, the Avengers alarm sounded. Neither of them realised that Bruce and Tony had been listening to them as they had come up from working in the hopes to get some coffee (well, tea in Bruce's case).

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Things were going well until they weren't. Something happened to Tony and he was unresponsive as Bruce left early with him on the Quinjet, still in the Iron Man suit. The others heard nothing about Tony's wellbeing and soon they defeated their villain and were on their way to a debriefing.

"What's wrong with Stark?" Steve was the first to ask when the Director entered the room rubbing at his temples,

"Poor baby get a boo-boo?" Snarked Clint, unaware of how close he was to being right.

"Uncle Nick! Brucie, come on!" Came a child's voice, it echoed through the hallway and soon the door opened showing a four or five-year-old boy breathing heavily, making it clear that he had been running away from Bruce, who walked in seconds later panting after running after the surprisingly fast child. Fury didn't bat an eye and merely crouched down to pick the child up, "I missed you." The boy mumbled as he buried his face into the man's neck,

"You saw me ten minutes ago."

"But then you left." He whispered and Fury rubbed the kid's back in an apology.

"You asked about Tony Stark…well, you're looking at him." Fury answered looking at the others before stepping back to let Bruce explain the situation.

"From what I can tell, Tony -adult Tony that is- was hit by a chemical solution by our most recent villain, it seeped through the suit in liquid form but somehow it instantly turned into gas once inside the suit meaning he breathed it in. Thankfully, there was just enough of the liquid solution left for me to analyse and dissect, therefore meaning I will be able to cure him. I'm hoping that I'll be able to work it out within a week and no longer. I may have to consult the villain and if possible, someone needs to go to his house slash lair slash whatever and get me his notes assuming they weren't destroyed. We're going to be in charge of Tony until he's back to normal. He recognised Director Fury and myself so I can only assume that whilst he has no memory of us, he does recognise us."

"But he called the Director 'uncle'." Clint pointed out,

"That's because I was the kid's uncle when he was this big."

"But you're…so mean to him and he's so disrespectful to you." Steve added,

"No. We have a professional working relationship. That doesn't mean we don't care about each other. Back to the matter at hand." The change of subject wasn't in the slightest bit subtle, but it wasn't useless,

"Anyway, we'll be looking after him, like I said, however, I won't always be around due to you know finding him a cure. That means we're" Bruce gestured to himself and Fury, "going to have to trust you to look after Tony. He is a _child_ and has no recollection of being an adult, _remember that._ " He narrowed his eyes at Steve and Clint as he recalled the conversation the two had that Bruce and Tony had overheard before everything had happened. Before anyone could respond to the doctor, he had turned away and was looking at Tony from behind Fury as the child was hiding his face. "Tony, can you tell everyone how old you are?" Bruce asked and Tony mumbled intelligible words into Fury's neck,

"Come on, kiddo, you're going to have to face the music sooner rather than later," Nick stated turning Tony around so he was facing the group,

"I am four years, ten months and twenty-seven days old." Thor smiled softly at Tony and walked closer,

"Wow, you're a big boy aren't you?" Tony grinned at him and nodded albeit shyly,

"Can I hold you?" Fury didn't look too happy with the request, but Tony nodded once again and hesitantly reached out for the god.

"Be careful."

"Your feelings of concern towards me holding Tony are unnecessary. Back on Asgard, there is a tradition that annually, the Queen will hold a banquet inviting all mothers of children born that year are invited to. My mother took me to one because I was curious and I kept going with her. What I am trying to say is that I have experience with children. In fact, a good friend of mine used to have me babysit her baby girl. I understand that Midgardian's are more fragile, but worry not, I can and will look after and protect young Anthony." The child tensed slightly in Thor's arms, but the god said nothing about it, planning on mentioning it later in privacy.

"No one was insulting you, Thor." Bruce murmured with a small smile, "I trust you to keep an eye on Tony along with making sure the others treat him right." Whilst the comment was to Thor, it was a blatant nudge towards the others,

"Miss Potts has been told about this and by the time we return to the tower, Tony will have a room set up along with some fitting clothes and toys." And that was that.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Clint and Steve stayed away from Tony that evening (and kept their distance for the next few days). They merely watched from the corners of the room as Thor showed Natasha how to hold Tony without dropping him. It was interesting and very surprising that both the woman and the child were hesitant and nervous about the situation. As night fell and dawn inched closer, a Disney movie played quietly in the background as Natasha ran her hand absently through a sleeping Tony's locks. Thor could be heard snoring on the other couch and truthfully, the redhead seemed seconds away from sleep given the slowing of her hand. At some point, Bruce had appeared and thrown blankets over the sleeping trio before he wandered back down to the lab with a cup of tea to continue his work in curing Tony.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Good morning young Anthony! Shall we have breakfast or shall we change your clothes?" Thor asked as he appeared next to the bleary-eyed child, who brought his hand up to hide his yawn before rubbing at his Bambi eyes. In other words, he was being too adorable to comprehend and Thor was struggling to hold in his cooing. Then he turned his wide cinnamon eyes to Thor and the god almost lost it.

"Could we have breakfast first, please. Jarvis always did that then got me dressed." His r's came out like w's making him even cuter, much to the downfall of Thor.

"If that is what you wish, then we most certainly can have breakfast first. Also," Thor crouched down in front of him on their way into the kitchen, "let's not tell Bruce that you slept on the couch instead of your bed." He winked and Tony let out the cutest giggle, pressing a finger to his lip,

"It can be our secret." He said in a child's 'whisper'. Of course, Bruce did know as he had placed the blanket on them and Thor still got the look but the doctor didn't mention it as he joined the team for breakfast.

"Let us go get ready for the day, Anthony." Thor murmured waiting several minutes after the young boy had eaten, once again he noticed the slight tensing of his full name and was reminded of the question he had to ask. Picking the four-year-old up, they wandered off to find Tony's room, apparently (and according to JARVIS) it was set up on Thor's floor. "What would you like to wear?" He asked gesturing to the closet that was surprisingly full, Tony looked a little lost, "It would appear that Miss Potts hides her joking side beneath her professional attitude." The god murmured as he spied a lot of Avenger's merchandise. Tony wandered into the closet, looking around with his wide eyes before grabbing what he wanted. He chose a Captain America t-shirt and some dungarees. He looked adorable. No surprise there.

"Mista Thor." Tony whispered shyly looking down at his red socks, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I think we'll be staying here today at home. Is there anything you'd like to do?" The response was from Natasha who had snuck inside a few minutes ago, she was staring at Tony with a gentle smile, her hand absently moving across her stomach as a sharp pain echoed through her body. The young boy startled at her presence, but answered her question,

"I…there's nothing I would like to do Ms Nat."

"Alright. But is there any hobbies or things you like to do in your spare time?" She asked picking him up and placing him on the bed before she sat beside him, leaving Tony in the middle of her and Thor.

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to do anything but work. He says I'm not allowed to have fun." Whilst their bodies didn't physically show their disgust and horror at the revelation, especially as they took note of the hidden meaning beneath the child's words, their eyes _did_ meet and expressed their feelings clearly. Before either could say something, Tony continued, "But…I…well, I enjoy building…Jarvis and I build things with Legos. I…also draw things I want to build when I'm bigger and older…also…people find this silly…but I really like completing maths books and science ones too. Like workbooks!"

"Why do people find that silly? You merely enjoy solving things." Tony just shrugged in answer to Thor's question and they left it at that.

"Well," Natasha drawled, "I do believe Miss Potts got you some books, so we can have a look to see if there are any maths or science ones. If not we can order some." The child's eyes lit up with glee as he expressed his gratitude and glee through his rambling. The two got up and took a look around the books, handing them to Tony as he made a little pile of the ones he wanted to use that day. Once finished, they put the other books back and took a seat next to the grinning boy. They sat in silence for a good few minutes before Thor took a deep breath and asked the question that had been on his mind since he first spoke to the boy.

"Before we go, I have a question for you, young Anthony." Tony stilled and looked down at his lap,

"Yes, Mista Thor?"

"Why do you tense when I call you by your full name? You need not tell me if you do not wish to. But would you rather I stop calling you 'Anthony'?" The boy said nothing and the two adults stood, preparing to leave the conversation like that and get on with their day. Yet as they stood a voice so quiet it was nearly inaudible made them freeze.

"Please don't stop. I like it when you call me 'Anthony', it reminds me of Jarvis, he always said my name nicely and lovingly like you do, Mista Thor." He whispered before looking up at the pair, cinnamon eyes darting between the two as his fingers played with the corner of one of the books, "I…I tense up a bit because I'm not used to anyone but Jarvis and Daddy saying my name. When Daddy says my full name, he isn't nice like you…he shouts at me and his voice is always mean. I asso…"

"Associate." Natasha murmured and received a small smile,

"That word with Daddy telling me off and…I tense up because it's scary and sometimes…well…I normally expect something to be thrown at me…when he uses my full name."

"I see." Both adults murmured in quiet unison before putting on smiles and carrying Tony to the communal floor.

* * *

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious-soul**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days passed by peacefully, Bruce was slowly getting closer to curing Tony, Natasha and Thor were looking after Tony, and Clint and Steve were…well avoiding the child.

At one point during the fourth day and after lunch, Thor wandered off to the gym, leaving Natasha in charge. Only half an hour later, the redhead had to go have a video-call meeting with Fury. The god wouldn't be done with his workout for another hour and a half, so with no other option she left Steve and Clint in charge of Tony with a glare of threat should anything happen to the small boy.

"котенок," She murmured pulling the boy away from his science book,

"Yes, Ms Nat?" She chuckled at his response, he was so polite,

"What have I said about calling me that!" She exclaimed gently, showing the boy he wasn't in trouble, "Call me Aunt Nat, Auntie Tasha, or something of that variation, котенок." He nodded with a shy blushing smile, "I have to go have a meeting with your Uncle Nick now. However, Steve and Clint will be here with you to look after you." She leaned in and whispered loudly, "Or rather you're here to look after them." Gone was the adorable pout that had appeared when she said she was leaving as a giggle and a grin replaced it. "I shouldn't be too long, sweetie." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before making her leave, sending Clint and Steve one more threatening glare as she passed.

The child didn't interact with the adults; the adults didn't interact with the child. It was a silent deal they had made without talking to each other. Then hesitantly, Tony broke the so-called rule as he found himself struggling on one of his science book questions. Standing with the book held open against his chest, he wandered over to Steve, who had been drawing on the other side of the living room.

"Mista Steve." The man didn't acknowledge him, but Tony waited patiently. Howard had told him to never interrupt if no one responded to him the first time. That he was to just wait until he was given permission to speak. Minutes passed before the blond sighed and looked up, Tony barely hid his flinch at the irritation swimming in the man's icy blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked through gritted teeth and a false smile,

"Umm…sorry to bother you, sir, I was just wondering if you knew how to work out this question?" Tony's voice lost his hesitation and became emotionless and professional, in a way that Howard had drilled into him when talking to…well most people. Steve didn't even look at the question and his face reddened slightly,

"Trying to show off your intelligence by mocking people. Good one Stark." He spat angrily not paying attention to how quick Tony's face paled,

"No! No, I was just-"

"Get lost." He did as asked fearing the consequences, after all, the man looked like he could pack a punch _very_ well.

Tony, still stuck on his question, made his way into the kitchen where he could hear Clint.

"Mista Clint." He said walking into the kitchen

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could -oh wow are you making cookies?" He hastily asked changing his initial question as baking was far more important.

"Yes. What of it?" The archer growled waiting for some snide and possibly sexist remark to come out of the kid's mouth (because apparently all four going five-year-olds are sexist, also since when was Tony sexist? Barton needed to sort out his facts).

"Please, can I help? Jarvis always lets me help, we even have competitions to see whose are better. He always says mine are better, but I know his are. He's super good at decorating them too! My favourites are the chocolate robot heart ones he makes! They are soooo delicious and pretty! Did you know I love robots? I want to make them when I'm big!" Before Tony could continue his excited rambling, a loud smack echoed through the room as Clint's hand came down harshly on the countertop. Tony froze. Bambi eyes open wide as furious ones glared down at him.

"Do you ever fucking shut up!" It wasn't a question as Clint's voice ricocheted through the room in anger, "God you're so fucking annoying, Stark. Spoilt, irritating and stupid. Piss off already! No one gives a shit about what you want or like to do, you're just an entitled little shit, who gets what he wants and annoys everyone around him. Get over yourself already! And cease all this unnecessary talk about Jarvis. It's Jarvis this and Jarvis that, for fuck sake the guys probably dead or far away in retirement all happy because he no longer has to look after you." By the end of it, Clint was panting and tears were running quietly down Tony's cheeks. The archer took a step forward, he wasn't sure what his intentions were but Tony took it as Clint getting ready to hurt him. Flinching so hard that he fell on his bottom, Tony scrambled to his feet, leaving his book as he ran away.

There was a squeak from a shoe rubbing against the floor and Clint turned to find Thor and Natasha glaring at him, Steve stood off to the side of them both looking ashamed. Faintly they reminded the archer of Mama-Bears or perhaps Mama-Dragons as Natasha looked seconds away from breathing fire as did Thor.

"I hope you're happy with yourselves. You're no better than _bullies_." The redhead growled knowing that particular word would hit Steve like a kick to the groin before she and the god took off in search of their the small human. (How did they know about the situation? JARVIS had notified them moments ago that Steve had snapped at Tony and it looked like Clint would do the same, so they came as quickly as they could ignoring their other tasks, but they were too late).

The archer stayed quiet, leaning against the counter, his fingers tapping away impatiently before he looked up and met Steve's eyes. They had both fucked up. So very badly fucked up.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

As Clint started to shout, the archer faded away and all Tony could see was Howard glaring down at him and screaming. The words were Clint's as was the voice, but the person he saw was Howard, so when the figure took a step towards him, Tony knew that his father would be preparing to hurt him. He knew he'd be in even more trouble, yet he couldn't help but run away and hide. The Tower was big enough as a whole, but with so many floors being for the Avengers, it could and would take a while for anyone to find him. He rushed to his room and grabbed his 'Because Science' blanket before going in the elevator and hiding up on the Penthouse floor. Through hiccups and sobs, he asked the AI to not tell anyone where he was going. Begrudgingly, JARVIS complied. Tony hid in the walk-in-wardrobe of his older self, wrapping himself in his blanket like a burrito, he buried himself in the back, hidden by the suits and clothes on hangers.

The tears wouldn't stop. They ran down his cheeks like they were racing each other. They painted his skin. The sobs tore through his throat. He sounded like an animal. He could barely breathe.

"Stop it." He hiccuped to himself through his wails, "Stark men are made of Iron. Stark men don't…they don't cry." He scrubbed at his eyes, the tears never stopped and his eyes became more puffy and red. "Stark men don't cry. We don't cry. Stop it. Go away. Stark men don't cry. Made of Iron. No cry." He repeated.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

It wasn't Natasha or Thor, who found the crying boy. Nor was it Bruce, who had heard and was trying to help with the search. Nor Steve, who was trying to get JARVIS to tell him (he was failing spectacularly as the AI was barely speaking to the blond due to him upsetting Tony).

No. It was Clint who found him. The archer had gone to look in the vents as Tony would be small and adventurous enough to go in them and thankfully, whilst the boy hadn't gone in the vents, a sound echoed through them, leading Clint to find Tony crying in the wardrobe. He jumped elegantly down from the vent, landing a few feet away from the boy. Once on his feet, he sat down and stared at Tony, waiting for the boy to acknowledge him. The archer knew exactly when Tony noticed him because the boy hastily wiped at his eyes, stopped crying and sat up straight with fear in his eyes.

"You're not in trouble." Clint murmured but the boy didn't relax one bit and personally, the archer wasn't surprised. The sandy-blond haired man shuffled around so he was leaning against the wall next to Tony, but he kept his distance so he wouldn't scare or intimidate the child. "I'm sorry." That caught the kids attention and something tugged at Clint's heart when he saw confusion whirling around in Tony's coffee coloured eyes, "I really am sorry. I know it's no excuse, but I haven't been sleeping well at the minute and I took my exhaustion and anger out at you. I am sorry, Tony." They said nothing after Clint's confession. Choosing to sit in silence as Tony sniffled every few minutes.

"Did you mean what you said?" Tony whispered and Clint knew he wasn't asking about the apology,

"I did." Tony's face seemed to shatter at the honest answer, but the archer continued, "I meant what I said, but once I said it, I realised just how wrong I was. I realised that the boy I was shouting at was anything but spoilt or stupid or irritating. I realised that you were a young child, who didn't grow up the way everyone thought. I saw it in your eyes and the way you flinched." Tony chewed at the corner of the blanket as Clint spoke,

"I…I know I'm supposed to be big. I'm not supposed to be this age." That caught Clint's attention, "So I know that Jarvis is probably…gone, but for me, he isn't. Jarvis is the only adult in my life that seems to care for me. Which is why I talk about him so much." Clint couldn't help but wonder how much of young Tony's words reflected onto the older Tony. "He makes me cookies when I'm sad. When I've done something, like when I made the circuit board. He's the only one that celebrates with me. The one to patch up my cuts and bruises. To wipe away the tears and to hold me after Daddy hurts or shouts at me." Before he could stop himself, Clint had pulled Tony onto his lap and was hugging the child comfortingly, "Do…do you dislike older me as much as you dislike me?"

"It's complicated."

"No, it's not."

"I don't dislike older you. But…I guess I've lost my brilliant sight if all I can see are the masks and nothing beneath."

"Older me is probably sad. We are lonely." Tony was definitely one insightful child, "I have no friends now and…I think older me is probably sad because he wants you to be his friend, but you're not."

"I think you're right, kiddo." Clint whispered moments later as he looked back, thinking of all the many times he'd caught Tony staring at the group with longing, only for it to vanish the instant someone was looking at him. "I'm sorry, Tony." Whether it was to the young one or the older one, he didn't know, but he guessed it was towards both of them. Looking down, he found the boy fast asleep and soon his own eyes drifted shut.

* * *

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious-soul**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Clint had blown up at Tony and then fallen asleep hugging him (there were pictures - _plenty_ of pictures of the latter). Things were better. Apologies had been made and once Tony had gone to bed that night after everything, Natasha and Thor all but ripped Clint and Steve's heads off for the way they treated Tony (both the adult and the child) and to say Clint and Steve were still flinching when Natasha's eyes narrowed at them showed _just_ how scary Dragon Mama Nat could be (they also flinched at the sound of thunder which made Thor smirk as he toyed with his hammer in an obvious threat because Dragon Mama Thor was just as scary when he wanted to be). Bruce, though he said nothing as he rushed by the group once Tony had been found to continue with his work, glared at them with blatant disappointment and some disgust.

Now the team minus Bruce were hanging out with the young boy. Making sure that the abused boy got a better childhood within the next few days before he was cured compared to his real and nonexistent one.

They created a schedule of sorts, nothing official but it fit in with their daily tasks. In the morning, Steve would go for his run and by the time he returned, showered and changed, he'd go to the communal kitchen to make something to drink before waiting an hour for the team to begin to get ready before he would start to make breakfast. Tony would appear about fifteen minutes after the blond was settled on the couch. The two would then draw until the others arrived. Afterwards, Tony would hang out with Thor for a bit, the god was more energetic and physical with the boy so it was more sports and physical fun. Natasha would watch him next and due to being a bit tired from the running and all with Thor, they mostly read and relaxed, but she also took him out to have a wander around the city for a little bit of fresh (or as 'fresh' as polluted air can be) air before returning and taking him to the lab for no more than an hour. In the lab/workshop, Bruce would show Tony all the things Older Tony made along with doing some fun science projects. Of course, the doctor didn't spend much time with the boy due to trying to cure him, but it was still something. Finally, Clint would spend time with the small child, they mostly just had fun in the kitchen or creating stuff.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Good morning, Tony." The blond murmured as the small boy wandered into the kitchen the next day, one closed fist rubbing sleepily at an eye whilst the other came up to hide a yawn.

"Mornin' Ste'e." He mumbled and the adult helped him sit in one of the tall chairs that surrounded the kitchen island.

"Want to do some drawing, bud?" That woke the child a bit more as his eyes lit up in excitement,

"Yes, please!" The pair sat at the island, the occasional sip of their drink (Steve's coffee and Tony's apple juice) and the sound of a pencil to paper filling the otherwise silent room. Steve would look over at Tony every so often and smile to himself as he spied the concentration etched on the young boys face. How he was blinded to the boy at the start of the week, he wasn't sure. But he was definitely guilty and regretful of his actions. Tony was surprisingly a good drawer for someone his age. Currently the communal fridge door was covered in drawings Tony made of the team, whereas each individual Avenger had their fridges on their floors covered with pictures Tony made specifically for them.

Steve recalled when Tony first handed out the pictures he drew. Everyone was so happy. When Natasha received a picture of her and Tony laying in bed reading a book, the redhead hadn't cried but the mist in her eyes told them that she was definitely holding her tears back as opposed to not having any as she wrapped her arms around Tony. Clint had been given a picture of them both making cookies and the man had no qualms about crying, he picked the boy up and buried his face in Tony's hair, tears silently trickling down as he hugged Tony. The god's response had been loud as he received a picture of the Thor holding Tony in the air like an aeroplane. Thor had shown his gratitude and immense happiness with a loud cry as he picked Tony up, holding him under the armpits as he grinned at the child, who reciprocated with a smaller, shyer smile. The Super Soldier had reacted similarly to Natasha, though he allowed a tear or two to trickle down his face at the picture of him and Tony drawing together. The doctor too received a picture that had him and Tony working on an experiment together and laughing. Looking closer, Bruce could see a faint green in the image surrounding Bruce's figure on the paper. The older man smiled at Tony and gave him a small hug.

Soon as Tony began to colour in his third drawing, the other Avengers made their way into the kitchen for breakfast.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

After breakfast, Thor helped Tony get dressed and the two messed around for a bit having some fun. Once all the loitering Avengers had disappeared, Thor crouched down.

"Do you want to go flying with me and Mjölnir?" Like earlier, his cinnamon eyes lit up and he nodded rapidly. "But we can't tell the others."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tony put on some more layers as the sky would be cold and the two took off. It was incredibly, the young boy was so excited and Thor couldn't help but chuckle at the glee shimmering in his chocolate eyes.

Unfortunate for Thor, a certain protective redhead was standing by the balcony door when they returned. She smiled softly at Tony and told him to go pick out a book, and that she'll be there soon. Once the small boy had disappeared, she spun round on a sheepish looking god. By the end of her telling him off, Thor not only felt like he was an unworthy and minuscule being, but he was also scared of Natasha, who had gotten the whole protective thing down to a notch.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The pair sat in the living room reading. Tony was curled into her side, looking at the book as she read softly from it. They looked like mother and son. Soon it was Tony's turn to read the words. He was very fluent as he read. Only a few larger words got the better of him. But, Natasha merely smiled and helped him out with said words. Soon, Tony drifted off into the realm of sleep and Natasha dozed alongside him.

Before dinner, Bruce let him go down to the lab where they did some child-friendly experiments, it didn't last as long as Tony wanted but, as it was time for tea and Bruce needed to continue with his work, the child understood. Truthfully, he was just happy that the doctor made time for him no matter how little it was. Adults didn't tend to do that for him so he couldn't be greedy.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

After dinner that evening, Clint and Tony made several batches of cookies. The robot ones that JARVIS used to make him. Once the archer had told the child that, well Tony was so happy he was bouncing on his feet. The cookies were incredible. They didn't last long though. All of the cookies vanished within five minutes. Tony looked on in shock and horror as a single crumb remained on the plate. Turning he spied Thor with chipmunk-like cheeks, which were undoubtedly full of the cookies, Natasha was not so subtly wiping her mouth to get rid of the crumbs that littered her lips, Steve was looking everywhere but Tony's narrowed eyes and Clint, who was holding the last cookie, quickly threw it in his mouth as if to avoid Tony's disappointed gaze.

"I wanted to save some for Doctor Banner." The child pouted before he began to scold the Avengers, it was an amusing sight for said doctor as he walked in to see his adult teammates looking at their laps and apologising to the child, who had crossed his arms. "I am very disappointed in you all." He stated and Bruce could see the others biting their lips to stop their laughter coming out. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Bruce turned on his heel and walked away.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

This was Tony's last night with them. Well, it was the _child's_ last night with them as by morning, the cure would be ready. As the Avengers sat quietly on the couches that evening watching a movie, Tony silently took in the atmosphere. He could tell that the others were sad that their time with younger him was coming to an end and Tony wasn't sure about how he should feel.

Later that night, when it was time for Tony to get settled in bed, all of the team came to say goodnight. Normally it was just one or two of them. But with all of them appearing, Tony just became more confused with how he should feel. They each placed a kiss on Tony's forehead, smiling down at him and wishing him a good night before they went back to the communal living room to watch a movie or two before it was time for them to get some sleep.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Young Tony lay there in his bed. Eyes focused on the dark ceiling. One arm wrapped around his big Hulk teddy and his free hand clenched around the 'Because Science' blanket. He waited for ten minutes to make sure the adults had gone away. Mentally counting down the time before speaking to JARVIS.

"JARVIS…"

"Yes, Young Sir? Would you like me to call one of the-"

"No! No, thank you."Tony hastily interrupted, his voice lowered once again, "I was…I was just wondering. Do they like older me?"

"Of course they do." The AI answered but Tony noticed the slight hesitation,

"Are you lying?"

"…It is complicated, Young Sir. It's not that the team dislike older you, in fact, you and Dr Banner are 'science-bros' as you so eloquently named yourselves. It's just sometimes things are a bit difficult. Especially before you became a child. I would not be surprised if they were more welcoming once you revert to your original age."

"…JARVIS…do they like younger me more than older me? Is that why they are sad? Because they would rather I stay and not go?" There was a long silence,

"I am afraid I can not answer your questions, Young Sir." Tony didn't say anything after that comment but the AI whispered a good night to the boy. Tony fell asleep sniffling and crying into his Hulk toy.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Good morning, Tony." Bruce said with a small smile, "All you need to do is drink this and you'll go back to normal." The boy grabbed the glass from where he sat with the others around the kitchen island. They'd just finished breakfast when Bruce walked in with the cure. Tony said nothing as he stared at the blue-looking liquid.

"Are you alright, Anthony?" Thor whispered looking at the silent boy,

"…Do you want older me back?"

"Of course we do!" Clint exclaimed, spluttering slightly in shock of the question,

"котенок, what's this about?" Natasha asked looking at him worriedly,

"…No one's been acting like it. You were all sad yesterday and didn't seem happy that older me was returning." The adults shared a look,

"Tony, it's not that we don't want older you back…" Steve started but drifted off and looked to the others for help but they didn't know what to say either.

"You prefer me to older me. That's not nice." Tony mumbled with teary eyes, "Older me would be upset because you've known him longer but like me more and that's mean. It's unfair to him." Tony shouted the last part and glared at them all. He didn't give them a chance to defend their actions because he gulped down the disgusting cure and promptly fell to the floor unconscious and seizing. Thor caught him and they watched as the child changed into an adult. A naked adult. It was sort of like when Bruce turned into the Hulk. All the clothing was stretched and ripped, leaving Tony mostly naked.

Minutes passed before he woke up. Tying the blanket, that had been thrown across him, around his waist like a towel, he stood up.

"Do you…remember anything?" Steve asked hesitantly and Tony shook his head,

"No." That said and done, the man turned on his bare heel and walked to the elevator. Once the doors had closed, he sighed heavily and rubbed at his forehead. He hadn't been lying. He couldn't remember it. Not really. It was like time travel memories, in the sense that Tony could briefly and faintly recall his week and a bit with the Avengers as a four-year-old, but it was very distant and not perfect. It was like trying to remember moments of your childhood when you're much older.

He stayed in his room until it was the evening. JARVIS had been helping him catch up on his spotty week and a bit. Tony watched the footage the AI had of him being a child. It was…interesting and a whole load of weird. He found himself smiling at a lot of it. Yet as he neared the end, he heard his younger self asking JARVIS questions the night before and couldn't help but frown. Had the others preferred him as a child? Had they wanted him to stay like that?

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"It's good to have you back, Tony."

"Is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at Bruce, who had been the one to break through the awkward silence as the team sat around in the living room after they'd eaten dinner that evening,

"Of course it is!" Clint exclaimed,

"You guys preferred the younger me though." His voice was quiet and the vulnerability in it was heartbreaking. No one said anything, but Thor stood up and picked Tony up, placing the smaller man on his lap and hugging him. It was slightly awkward at first but at the same time, Tony couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Anthony, we enjoyed the company of your young self and learned many things about you, yet it does not mean you are not preferred. We all care deeply for you."

"He's right, Tony. You're very important to this team and we all love you." Surprisingly it was Natasha who said it. The other three smiled and nodded, expressing that they agreed. Soon they all came over and joined Tony and Thor on he couch all snuggled up. They chose a movie and settled down, fully expecting and intending to fall asleep there for the night. As a Tony shifted to get more comfortable his honey eyes met Steve's and the blond mouthed an apology, genuine remorse swam in his blue gaze, the genius smiled and nodded, accepting the apology. Clint did the same when their gazes met and Tony forgave him too.

Both Clint and Steve got the warning not to do it again from Tony's eyes. The message sunk in even further at the subtle glances they received from Bruce, Natasha and Thor.

Sleep came easily that night as Thor's snoring drowned out any sounds creating a surprisingly peaceful atmosphere as everyone slept in a messy dog pile of sorts.

* * *

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious-soul**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
